


Aunt Minnie

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minerva's POV, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: It is September 1st and the day has come for Minerva McGonagall’s two eldest nieces to start Hogwarts. Where will they be sorted? Which House will they call home?





	Aunt Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the wonderful Minerva McGonagall 😍  
This is a little drabble I wrote last year for a birthday fest centered around Minerva - so for this year’s birthday, I thought to finally share it with everyone else as well 💖

Minerva McGonagall had known from a young age that she would never have children of her own. Content with that decision, she had given all her love and attention to her students once she had become a professor. That love had spread the moment her two eldest nieces were born. Over the years, both her brothers’ families grew and Minerva anticipated the days each and every one of the children would walk through the grand doors of Hogwarts.

Not only would it allow her to bestow them with more attention but she often wondered about the Houses her nieces and nephews would call home for the duration at Hogwarts.

~*~

From her seat at the professors’ table, Minerva looked over the sea of new faces. The usual emotions at every start of the new school year could be seen: excitement, nervousness, and even fear. She had yet to find either of the faces she was really looking for.

Next to her, Filius gave her an amused look, no doubt enjoying seeing his usually calm and collected colleague become rather impatient. It took all of her self-discipline not to fidget in her seat and to school her features so her feelings were not on clear display for the students to see.

At long last, the stool with the Sorting Hat was brought out. Instantly, a hush fell over the Great Hall and the Hat cleared its nonexistent throat and began to sing. Upon conclusion, Albus - who still enjoyed overseeing the Sorting himself, in his second year as Headmaster - stepped forward with a long scroll in his hands.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, young witches and wizards.”

Albus’ voice carried over the heads of hundreds of students. The first years moved even closer, their excitement making them giddy. Minerva’s attention was so occupied with searching for her nieces that she missed the rest of Albus’ speech. Even the first few names did not register until Filius gave her a slight nudge against her thigh. She looked at him, startled, but all she received was a kind smile. He was right though. She should pay attention to all the students. When the Hat called _Hufflepuff_ for the girl currently on the stool, Minerva clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall.

The girl went for her table and Albus looked down at the scroll again.

“Sirius Black.”

Minerva’s gaze fell on the rather cheerful boy. Given his family’s name, she was sure about the House the Hat would call in just a few seconds. Soft murmurs rose the moment Minerva was proven wrong. Her own House was where the boy was destined.

“Looks like not all is rotten in the House of Black,” Filius whispered in her direction as they joined in the applause.

Minerva moved her head just the slightest and replied in an equally quiet voice. “He might take after his cousin Andromeda.”

“Let’s hope so.”

She indeed hoped so. However, something told her that she would be seeing more of this boy, in her position as Head of Gryffindor House, than she would see of others.

The list went on and Minerva applauded all of them, even the Slytherins. They were only children, young minds. Maybe, just maybe, they would not follow down a darker path. A young girl by the name of Lily Evans was the next to be sorted into Gryffindor and Minerva caught herself clapping a little harder. No matter how much she loved House unity and would forever fight for it - Gryffindor was and always would be her heart and home.

When a lanky boy by the name of Remus Lupin was called to the stool, Minerva sat up a little straighter. Shortly before the new school year, Albus had called the Heads of all four Houses to his office, informing them about the boy’s condition. In that moment, she had never been prouder and equally been more terrified by her friend’s announcement. A young werewolf at Hogwarts! But at the same time, what a wonderful and heartwarming decision, giving the young boy a chance at a normal life.

It was just after the Hat had made the boy the newest addition to the Lions that Minerva, clapping along with the rest of her House, finally caught sight of the girls she had been searching for the whole evening.

Merida and Morag McGonagall looked excited rather than nervous. They were smiling, whispering with the first years around them. They already seemed to belong, their presence here so natural. She caught Morag’s gaze and sent her a subtle smile and wink. The girl instantly beamed and nudged her sister in the side. Merida looked up as well and waved excitedly. Quickly, Morag pulled her sister’s hand down and rolled her eyes, sending her aunt an apologetic smile.

Soon, the long-awaited moment was finally here.

“Merida McGonagall.”

The murmur within the student body was the loudest so far, many eyes flying in Minerva’s direction. She could only imagine some of her students - especially the older ones - discussing if maybe their stern Transfiguration Professor had children they hadn’t known of.

Minerva ignored the stares and kept her eyes on Merida.

Contrary to her aunt, the young girl was not even close to being a hatstall. Just like her father, Malcolm, many years before, it took but a minute for the Hat to call out _Gryffindor_ loud and clear. Minerva’s joy knew no bounds, her clapping the loudest yet. Another McGonagall in Gryffindor. 

Oh, it was wonderful.

“It looks like there is a new Lions dynasty,” Filius mused out loud over the clapping. 

Her only reply was a soft smile which she was sure did not hide how proud she was.

Once the applause ended, Albus called out, “Morag McGonagall”. The whispers within the student body rose at once, no doubt even more shocked that their teacher had not only one but two “daughters”.

Contrary to her sister, Morag did not stride over to the chair. Minerva could see how her excitement had turned into nervousness, a hint of hesitation in her steps. Just before she reached the chair, Morag looked up, directly at her. Trying to convey that she need not fear whatever came of her sorting, Minerva gave her a soft smile and a slight nod. With a deep breath, Morag turned and sat on the stool.

One minute ticked by.

Then two, then three.

As the fourth minute passed, Minerva sat up straighter. She could feel Filius’ gaze on her for just a moment but ignored it.

Would her niece become a hatstall just like herself?

Shortly before it came to this, the Hat finally called out: _Ravenclaw_.

There was no hesitation when Minerva started clapping loudly, a wide smile on her lips. She had suspected all along that Morag might not follow the “family’s tradition”. And when her niece stood up and looked over her shoulder with an unsure gaze, Minerva showed her with everything she had how proud she was of the girl, even if she had not become a Gryffindor.

However, the grin on her niece’s face did not reach her eyes and Minerva knew she would have to talk to her later.

“What a splendid outcome,” she heard Filius comment next to her but waited until Morag was seated at the Ravenclaw table before she turned toward her colleague. The man smiled at her. “One in Gryffindor, one in Ravenclaw. You must be so proud.”

“You know I would have been proud of them no matter the House.” 

Sipping on her pumpkin juice, she knew her friend was still looking at her with a knowing smile. It only took half a minute before her calm broke and her grin grew wider. 

“Oh, be quiet, Filius. Of course I am proud of their sorting.”

They followed the rest of the ceremony, only occasionally commenting when a familiar name came up. Minerva gave her best to equally applaud every House, knowing she succeeded by not clapping overly loud when a boy named Peter Pettigrew (who indeed _did _become a hatstall!) and right after him one named James Potter were both sorted into her House. She knew it even more when she clapped just the same when Slytherin got an addition in a shabby looking boy by the name of Severus Snape.

Not long after the last child found their House (Hufflepuff), the Sorting Hat was set aside, and Albus opened the banquet. Splendid as always, it was still over too soon and they all were sent off to bed by the Headmaster.

Usually, Minerva would go directly to her quarters, leaving the students one last night of peace before the school year started in earnest. However, tonight she got up and moved in the direction of the two tables on the left. Gryffindor’s table was furthest in that direction, Ravenclaw’s the second, and from both tables two identical-looking girls broke free from the mass of students, running in her direction.

“Aunt Minnie,” Merida called, hugging her close while the students around them quickly tried to suppress their giggles. Minerva’s stern gaze must have told them what would happen should they ever try to call her something similar.

Still, she embraced the young girl and her gaze softened when she looked down. “Merida, what did I tell you about calling me that while at Hogwarts?”

“I even reminded you on the train,” Morag reprimanded her sister. “We’re supposed to call her _Professor_ when other people are around.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, _Professor_.” With a cheeky grin, Merida disentangled herself from the hug.

“It’s alright,” Minerva replied, yet gave her a somewhat stern gaze. “Just don’t forget again. Or I might have to deduct points from Gryffindor.”

Gasping, Merida looked shocked while Morag sniggered behind her hand. “You wouldn’t do that, would you? It’s _your House_.”

“Even more reason for me to make sure my students are respectful to their authorities.”

Merida seemed displeased by this fate and turned to her sister with a deep sigh. “Looks like you have it better, after all. Not being in Aunt Minnie’s House, I mean.”

What was clearly meant as a joke, saddened Morag instead. Her face fell and her disappointment was clear in her demeanour. Not caring for the students watching the scene, Minerva pulled her niece close for a hug. “I’m so proud of you. Ravenclaw just received another great witch.”

“You’re not disappointed I’m not in Gryffindor?”

Ending the hug, Minerva put her hands on her niece’s shoulders and looked at her in all seriousness. “Of course not,” she replied with emphasis. “You know I almost became a Ravenclaw myself.”

“But our whole family was in that House. I’m the first -”

“Oh, nonsense,” Minerva interrupted. “You have quite a few distant cousins who were Ravenclaws.”

“Really?” both girls replied. 

Looking up, Minerva saw that the prefects of both Houses were almost done gathering the first years, ready to leave the Great Hall and get to their respective towers.

“We will talk about family history another time. Until then, why don’t you look up Margaret and Marie Ross.”

As she had expected, the girls’ eyes went wide. 

“You mean the Quidditch player, Marie Ross?” Merida asked.

At the same time, Morag exclaimed, “Margaret Ross, the famous inventor?” 

“Yes to both. You are related to them through your grandmother Isobel and both women were outstanding Ravenclaws.”

Morag’s expression told Minerva that she would find her niece in the library over the next few days, trying to put the puzzle pieces of her family tree together. By the end of that, Minerva was sure her niece would have no more concerns about being a true Ravenclaw.

“And now, off with the two of you. It’s time to get to know your new housemates. We’ll see each other soon enough in Transfiguration.”

One last time, the twins hugged their aunt. Calling out goodnight, they waved at her and hurried after the other students. Minerva watched until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. There, the sisters quickly hugged each other before splitting up and following their respective prefects.

With a soft smile, Minerva made her way to her own quarters. She was looking forward to the years to come, watching the twins - as well as their siblings and cousins - become the great witches and wizards she was sure they were destined to be. No matter if that was as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or Slytherins.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) and to Kelly-Marie and Anjie for their help with the names of Minerva’s nieces 😘


End file.
